Help Me Propose My Girlfriend!
by Kavin's Princess Aisha
Summary: Ishyant Based Os... My Friend VaiBa's Idea... Have A Look If You Feel Like. Love You All A Lot... Reviews Not Necessary... :):)


_**Hello Lovely People. Here I Come With A Pure ISHYANT OS.**_

 _ **IDEA CREDIT GOES TO- VaiBa.**_

 _ **TITLE CREDIT- Again VaiBa.**_

 _ **Dedication- VaiBa And Also My Sister ADITI As She Helped Me A Lot In Penning It Down Besides The Fact That She Isn't A Ffian. Sun V, Tera Idea Hai. Gave My 1000%. Still, I Think Tune Better Likh Liya Hota. But Still Give It A Shot And Do Tell Me How Was It. Love Ya. And Ya Thanks For Your Help.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **HELP ME PROPOSE MY GIRLFRIEND!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Dushyant And Ishita, Childhood Best Friends And Neighbours. They Have Always Been Each Other's Lifeline, Especially Ishita. Ishita Helped Dushyant In Every Matter. These Two Have No Wall Between Their Friendship. No Secrets, No Lies, Nothing. Ishita's Life Is Transparent To Dushyant And Vice-Versa.**_

 _ **Dushyant Was In A Serious Relationship With A Girl Named DISHA! Even Disha Was Serious About Dushyant.**_

 _ **One Fine Morning. Dushyant Went To Ishita's House And Knocked The Door.**_

 _ **Ishita's Mom Opened The Door And Dushyant Went Inside.**_

 _"Aunti Please Ishu Ko Bulaao."_

 _"Kya Hua Beta? Koi Problem?"_

 _"Nahi Nahi Aunti. Bus Kuch Kaam Hai Usse."_

 _"Acha Ruko Abhi Bulaati Hu."_

 _ **Ishita's Mom Called Her Down.**_

 _ **As Soon As Ishita Came Down, Dushyant Dragged Her With Himself To His House.**_

 _ **When They Both Reached His House, Dushyant Left Her Hand.**_

 _"What The Hell Is This Dude? Is It The Way To Behave?"_ _ **Said The Furious Ishita.**_

 _"Are Yaar Sorry But Bohot Urgent Kaam Tha Yaar."_

 _"Haan Toh? Aise Ghaseet Ke Laayega? Paagal Hai Kya? Anyways, Ab Le Aaya To Bol Kya Kaam Hai?"_

 _"Mujhe Disha Ko Propose Karna Hai For Marriage."_

 _"Waah... Finally Marne Ka Plan Bana Liya Hai Tune Haan?"_

 _"Hahahaha. Haan Bana Liya Hai. Chal Ab Help Kar."_

 _"Are But Me Pe Kaam Nahi Karti Hu Jo Teri Shaadi Karwaau Gadhe."_

 _"Dekh Pehle Usko Propose Karne Me Bhi Tune Hi Help Kiya Tha To Ab Bhi Tu Hi Karegi Bus... That's Final."_

 _"Uhhh... Achaa Theekk Hai. Will Help You. Dekh Usually Girls Na Wo Typical 'Lovey-Dovey' Proposals Se Khush Ho Jaati Hai To Waisa Hi Karna. Okay?"_

 _"Okay. Done. But Karna Kya Hoga?"_

 _"Uhh... Dushu You Are A Duffer Sachme. Book A Table In A Good Restaurant Which Should Be Decorated. Then Romantic Music In The Background. Then Dress Up In A Romantic Attire.. Like In Shirt, Trouser,Coat And Tie As That Will Give Some Good Impression. Then Some Lovey-Dovey Lines Yaad Kar. Haan... Kaafi Hoga."_

 _"Hmmm... Nice... But Tujhe Achaa Idea Hai In Sab Ke Baare Me... Kaise?"_

 _"Oyee... Ek To Ye Sab Maine Movies Se Seekha Hai And Secondly Agar Koi Mujhe Aise Propose Kare Na To Me Thappad Maarungi For Sure As I Hate All This So Much!"_

 _"Ohhh... Achaa Toh Ye Bata Main Use Bolunga Kya?"_

 _"Offooo... Ab Ye Bhi Main Hi Bataau?"_

 _"Obviously Ishu."_

 _"Okay... To Use Kehna '_ I Love You A Lot Disha.. Itna Ki Koi Kisi se Nahi Kar Sakta... I Can't Live Without You... I Can Do Anything For You. I Can Even Die If You Ask Me To Do So. Will Love You Till The End. My Love For You Won't Ever Change And I Can Do Anything For Your Happiness. Tumhe Hamesha Khush Rakhunga. Will You Marry Me My Love?' _Itna Chalega Ya Aur Thoda Sochna Padega Mujhe?"_ _ **Said Ishita In A Completely Irritated Tone.**_

 _ **Uhhh... This Is The Worst Way Of Proposing. All These Lovey-Dovey Talks Are Irritating. This**_ _'Bollywood Masala'_ _ **Is Ridiculing. Simple And Sweet Proposal Is Much Better. Isn't It?**_

 _"Use Pasand Aayega Na Pakka Se, Ishu?"_

 _"Most Of The Girls Love This_ _ **'Bollywood Masala"**_ _... So, Disha Will Love It As Well."_

 _"Okay Fine Then."_

 _"Achaa.. To Now Listen The Basics.. Like How To Kneel Down, How To React If She Says A 'NO' And How To React If She Says 'YES'..."_

 _ **She Taught Him Everything. Dushyant Understood Everything...**_

 _ **Ishita Suggested Him That He Should Practice Once. He Agreed And Asked Her To Be Disha For A While. She Agreed.**_

 _ **Dushyant Proposed Her In The Same Way She Taught. Dushyant Felt A Bit Awkward As He Was Lost In Her Eyes.. And Strangely He Wasn't Willing To Come Out. He Wanted To Be Lost In Her Eyes Forever. But Came Out Of The Trance With Ishita's Voice.**_

 _"Great Work Dushu... You Were Perfect. All The Very Very Best. She Will Love It For Sure. So, Phasne Ke Liye You Are All Set Dude!"_ _ **She Giggled.**_

 _ **Dushu Wasn't That Happy. And Reason Was Definitely Unknown To Him! :(**_

 _"Thank You So Much Ishu. Kitni Help Ki Tune Meri. Thanks... Chal Ab Main Jaata Hu Preparation Karne Ke Liye..."_

 _"Haan Jaa... All The Best Again And Bye."_

 _"Yup... Thanks And Bye."_

 _ **She Left. He Sat Down On The Sofa Thinking What Happened To Him All Of A Sudden.? But He Ignored Everything And Started The Preparations...**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **THE PROPOSAL DAY..!**_

 _ **Dushyant Was All Set And He Did All The Preparations Very Well. He Was Dressed Up In A Formal Attire(White Shirt, Black Trousers, Black Coat And Black Tie With Black And Well Polished Shoes.). He Was Looking A True Gentleman And Was Looking Damn Handsome...**_

 _ **Whereas Disha Was Dressed Up In A Black Evening Gown With Black Ear-Rings, Wore Light Make-Up, Black Heels... Was Looking Equally Beautiful.**_

 _ **He Knelt Down And Started Speaking What Ishita Taught Him But Suddenly He Don't Know How He Saw Ishita Standing Behind Disha... So, Instead Of Asking**_ _'Will You Marry Me Disha?'_ _ **He Asked '**_ _Will You Marry Me Ishita?'..._ __

 _ **Disha Was Shocked... Hell Shocked And Angry As Well And So, Like A Typical**_ _'Drama Queen'_ _ **She Broke Up With Dushyant And Went From There.**_

 _ **And Dushyant... He Just Sat Down On The Chair And Thought**_ _'What. The. Hell. Has. Happened. To. Me?"_

 _ **He Sat There For A While And Was Thinking About Everything...**_

 _ **And Very Soon He Realised That He Was In Love With Ishita And Not With Disha... That's The Oy Reason Why He Wasn't Feeling Bad... Why This Break-Up Didn't Affected Him...**_

 _" Oh. My. Lord! I Love Ishita... I Mean Seriously? I Am Sure She Never Thought About Me Like That... And Me... Uhhh... I Love Her So Much. Use Bataaunga... So What She Rejects Me... I Will At least Feel Light."_ _ **He Thought.**_

 _ **He Started Walking Towards His Colony Which Was Hardly At A Distance Of 10 Minutes. But To His Bad Luck It Started Raining Badly But That Didn't Bothered Him... He Was Just Walking Continuously...**_

 _ **He Reached His Colony... He Had His Coat In One Hand And Was Completely Drenched. He Stood Facing Ishita's House And Called Her Name.**_

 _ **Ishita Came Out And Was Shocked To See Dushyant's Condition...**_

 _ **She Went Downstairs And Dragged Dushyant Inside Her House. Her Mom And Dad Were Also Shocked On Seeing His Condition. They Were Concerned About Him As For Them He Was Like Their Son.**_

 _ **And Ishita... She Was Just Glaring Him... She Was So Damn Angry On Him.**_

 _"So, Mr. Dushyant... Kya Aap Ye Bataana Chaahenge Ki Ye Sab Kya Hai?"_ _ **She Finally Shouted On Him.**_

 _ **Her Mom Dragged Her Dad Inside So That Ishyant Can Solve It By Their Own.**_

 _"Matlab Great Na... Baarish Me Bheego And Then Bimaar Pado... Woahh! Bataana Kis Baat Ka Jashn/Dukh Mana Rahe The Aap?"_

 _ **She Was Blabbering And Blabbering And He Was Just Looking At Her And Smiling.**_

 _"She Cares For Me So Much. She Is So Cute And Sweet."_ _ **He Thought.**_

 _"Ohh Hello Mr. What Happened Haan? Why Are You Laughing? Where Are You Lost? Back To Earth!"_

 _ **He Came To Reality With This.**_

 _"Haan Toh Batao Ki Kya Hua? Baarish Me Kyu Bheege Aap Mr. Dushyant?"_

 _"Are Wo..."_ _ **He Told Everything To Her About What Happened When He Went To Propose Disha.**_

 _"What The Hell Is All This? Are You Mad Or Were You Kidding Or Were You Passing Your Time Or Have You Gone Mad Or..."_ _ **She Was Cut In Between By Dushyant.**_

 _"Shall I Tell You One Thing Truly?"_

 _"Yeah... Go On."_ _ **She Said With Great Attitude.**_

 _"I Like You Ishu!"_

 _"So What? Even My Parents Like Me. No Big Deal!"_ _ **She Said With Attitude Once Again.**_

 _"But I Probably Love You."_

 _"So? My Parents Surely Love Me."_

 _"See, In Short, Simple And Sweet Words... Without Any High Voltage Lines As Mujhe Thappad Nahi Khaana Hai.. I Would Love To Ask You_ _ **'Mujhse Shaadi Karke Phasne Me Interest Hai Kya?'**_ _. I Am Ready To Accept Even A 'NO' ... Its Just I Love You."_

 _ **He Passed A Cute And Genuine Smile.**_

 _"Dushyant, Can You Give Me Some Time To Think? See, I Love You As My Best Friend But Isse Aage Sochna Padega Yaar. Can You Give Me Some Time Like Some Days?"_

 _"Hey, No Need Of Please. You Have All Rights To Take Your Time."_

 _ **He Flashed A Charming Smile Yet Again. He Wasn't Unhappy As He Knew That What So Ever Will Be Her Answer, That Won't Affect Their Friendship In Any Case. They Will Be Best Of Friends Forever.**_

 _ **She Asked Him To Go And Change And Rest. He Smiled Again And Went To His House.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **FEW DAYS LATER**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Ishita Took Some Time To Think And All This Time She Thought About Moments With Dushyant, His Smile, His Talks And Everything About Him. She Was Surely In Love With Him.**_

 _ **Time Can Do A Lots Of Things. That's So True! And It Was Again Proved Right.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **DUSHYANT'S PLACE**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Ishita Went To His Place And Rang The Door Bell.**_

 _ **Dushyant Came And Opened The Door. He Saw Ishu On The Door. He Smiled At Her And Welcomed Her Inside.**_

 _ **She Went Inside.**_

 _"Yaha Kaise? Any Problem? Ya Need Some Help?"_

 _"Hawww.. Main Apne Best Friend Se Milne Nahi Aasakti Kya?"_

 _"Are Kyu Nahi Aasakti... Tera Hi Har Hai. Maine To Aisehi Puch Liya."_

 _"Waise Kuch Kehna Tha Mujhe."_

 _"Haan To Permission Kyu Le Rahi Hai? Directly Bol Paagal."_

 _"Permission Nahi Liya Maine. Directly Hi Kaha. Wo Actually... I Was Here To Say Ki Wo Jo Tune Pucha Tha Na Ki Mere Saath Phasegi Kya? To Mujhe Uska Answer Mil Gaya."_

 _"And Answer Kya Hai?"_

 _"Haan Main Phasna Chaahti Hu."_

 _ **Dushyant Was Shocked.**_

 _"But Ishita Now I Am Over You. There Are No More Feelings For You Yaar. Wo Sirf Attraction Hi Tha. And Ab Over Ho Gaya. So Sorry Yaar."_

 _"To Sab Over Na. To Theekk Hai We Will Carry On As Best Friends Only. Chal Then Bye."_

 _"Are Are Are Ruk Meri Jaan... I..I Was Just Kidding. Aisehi Thodi Na Over Ho Jaate Hai. I Love You And I Would Love To Get Trapped In Love With You Deeply."_

 _ **She Smiled And Came To Him And Hugged Him Tightly...**_

 _ **"I Wanna Get Trapped In Love With You And Never Wanna Rescue..."**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Here I End. I Know Achaa Nahi Likha Hai Maine. But Tried My Level Best And Gave My 1000% To It. Thank You So Much V For Asking Me To Write It Down... Love You Loads... Mmmuuuaahhh... Ignore Mistakes As Its Not Been Rechecked...**_

 _ **Do Review If You Feel Like Or Else Not Required:):):):)**_

 _ **UPCOMING UPDATES- A VISIT TO (Sorry For Delay But I Have Genuine Reasons.) And LOVE AND LIFE.**_

 _ **Till Then... Keep Smiling... :):) Love You All...**_


End file.
